The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: Danger at the Dog Show
by DancingAnimalGoddess19
Summary: Penelope Pitstop and the Ant Hill Mob travel to New York to enter Penelope's dog, Angel, in a dog show. Unfortunately, Penelope's guardian, Sylvester Sneekly/ the Hooded Claw follows them with plans to destroy Penelope and gain her fortune. He doesn't care if it interferes with the dog show. Will Penelope be safe? Will Penelope and Angel be ready for the dog show on time?


_When we last saw Penelope, she was traveling with the Ant Hill Mob in New York to prepare her dog, Angel, for a dog show._

While the members of the Ant Hill Mob: Clyde, Yak-Yak, Softy, Dum-Dum, Zippy, Snoozy, and Pockets were driving Chuggaboom down the streets, Penelope Pitstop sat in the back seat, smiling and enjoying the ride while her dog, a beautiful golden retriever/cocker spaniel mix named Angel, was poking her head out Chuggaboom's window. Angel sported a fuchsia collar with a diamond heart dog tag.

_Little did she know that her wicked guardian, Sylvester Sneekly, alias The Hooded Claw…_

Sylvester Sneekly took out a large green hat and cape, flipped his arm and reappeared as the wicked Hooded Claw.

_Had set up a trap to stop Chuggaboom as part of his plan to capture Penelope._

"All right, Bully Brothers." The Hooded Claw told his twin henchmen. "Put that nail in front of Chuggaboom. It'll pop one of his tires, stopping those do-gooders."

The Bully Brothers expressed concern. "But the traffic might turn bad. We could get run over."

"Just do it!" Hooded Claw ordered.

"Right Claw." The Bully Brothers fearfully replied as they dashed off.

Chuggaboom kept driving down the streets. Penelope and the Ant Hill Mob were unaware about the nail ahead of them.

Penelope: "Oh, Angel, aren't you just excited about the little ole' dog show? I am!"

Angel gave Penelope a kiss.

"And we'll be there to support you both!" Clyde assured Penelope.

"Please remember, before we go to the dog show, we first need to take Angel to the vet to make sure she's healthy enough to compete." Penelope reminded the mob. "And then we need to take her to the dog groomer. We have two and a half hours til the show and one hour til Angel's vet appointment. Please hurry Snoozy."

"I'm on it." Snoozy replied pressing on the gas.

All of a sudden, Chuggaboom quickly stopped, because the nail the Bully Brothers laid in the road had popped his tire.

Yak-Yak: "(Chuckling) Look, Clyde. That nail in the road just popped one of Chuggaboom's front tires!"

"Uh, I'll bet the Hooded Claw is at fault for this." Dum-Dum wondered.

"Poor Chuggaboom!" Softy sobbed. "And poor Penelope and Angel! What'll we do now?"

Angel gave a small whimper of worry.

"Don't worry, Angel." Penelope reassured her pup as she gave Angel a gentle scratch behind her ears. "We'll be able to fix Chuggaboom, get you to the vet and groomer's on time, and get you all ready for the dog show."

"Not if I can help it." Laughed the Hooded Claw as he reached in his cape and pulled out a device that looked like a cat figure. "This cat-caller will distract Penelope's mutt, so she won't interfere when the Bully Brothers and I snatch Penelope. I'd use a real cat, but I'm terribly allergic to them."

_Meanwhile, the Ant Hill Mob is still debating on what to do about Chuggaboom. They'd better think fast if they're gonna get to the vet._

Dum-Dum: "Uh, what are we gonna do?"

Zippy: "We can't just stand there. Penelope's gotta get Angel to the vet."

"I'll take care of this." Pockets told the others as he pulled a spare tire out of his pocket and replaced Chuggaboom's punctured tire with the spare tire.

_What a relief for Chuggaboom_

The Hooded Claw stepped out of the corner of a building and blew into his cat-calling device like a whistle. The cat-caller started making cat meows.

_But the opposite of a relief Penelope and the Ant Hill Mob, but mostly Angel, who thinks there's a cat around the block._

The sound of the fake cat meows caught Angel's attention. She starting growling and barking, and then ran after the sound of the fake cat meows, causing Penelope to let her leash go.

"Oh, Angel, no!" Penelope cried as she chased after her dog. "Come back here!"

"Don't worry Penelope!" Clyde called out. "We won't leave without you or your dog!"

The Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers were in an alley setting a fishnet trap and covering it with leaves.

Hooded Claw: "I think that's her, Bully Brothers! Follow me."

The Bully Brothers did as they were told and hid with the Hooded Claw behind a fence. Penelope was still looking for Angel, unaware of the trap.

"Angel!" Penelope called out. "Where are you? We need you to come back!"

Penelope ran on the leaves and then found herself being closed in the fishnet trap set by the Hooded Claw, who laughed evilly as she got caught in the trap.

"The Hooded Claw!" Penelope gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

"Isn't it obvious, Miss Pitstop?" The Hooded Claw replied with sarcasm "I'm here to get rid of you for life!"

The Bully Brothers took the closed net holding Penelope and threw it in the back of a black van that the Hooded Claw was about to drive.

Angel found the Hooded Claw and Bully Brothers capturing Penelope and chased after the black van the Hooded Claw was driving, barking and snarling.

Hooded Claw: "Blast! Stupid dog. But no matter. I have a little something that will keep that hound in her place."

With a sinister grin, the Hooded Claw reached in his cape and pulled out a small container of glue. He then poured the glue into the street, trapping Angel, who whimpers as the Hooded Claw drove away.

_Poor Angel is stuck like glue and forced to watch that fiend drive away with Penelope! That old snake!_

Angel barked and howled loudly for the Ant Hill Mob to come.

_Keep barking, Angel, because the Ant Hill Mob can hear you!_

The Ant Hill Mob heard Angel's barks.

Clyde: "I know that bark! It belongs to Angel! Quick, Chuggaboom, we gotta find get to her!"

"Y-y-yeah!" Chuggaboom replied as he sped off.

The mob reached Angel's location and saw the poor dog stuck in the Hooded Claw's puddle of glue, barking and whimpering.

Yak-Yak: "(Giggling) Look, Angel's paws are glued to the road!"

The mob ran up to Angel, who barked and whimpered as her way of explaining what happened to her and Penelope.

"So the Hooded Claw's got Penelope?" Clyde asked Angel.

Angel nodded and whimpered.

"That foul fiend!" Clyde muttered. "We gotta save her, but after we save you from this glue, girl."

"Leave that to me." Said Pockets pulling out an extendable device with two hands and a large, strong pair of extendable scissors. He handed Clyde the scissors and used the hand device to hold Angel up.

Clyde successfully cut the glue off of all four of Angel's paws, and then Pockets gently set Angel down on the ground and away from the glue puddle.

_Thanks to Pocket's devices and gadgets, Angel is no longer stuck like glue and can lead the Ant Hill Mob to Penelope's rescue!_

"Uh, now that you're free, Angel, can you tell us where Penelope is?" Dum-Dum asked Angel.

Angel sniffed Penelope's scent in the air, barked, and pointed straight across like the Pointer dog breed.

Clyde: "So Penelope's straight across. Lead the way and we'll follow you, Angel."

The Ant Hill Mob hopped in Chuggaboom, who followed Angel on the trail to wherever the Hooded Claw had taken Penelope.

**The story's good so far, but I would appreciate it if someone could give me some peril ideas for Penelope in this story.  
>While I don't like giving spoilers, I plan to include things that weren't seen or barely seen in the show itself. In chapter 2, you'll see the Hooded Claw actually tying Penelope up, and he'll gag her, which rarely happened on the cartoon. In another peril he gives her something that makes her fall in a deep sleep, and in the near-end the Hooded Claw will capture Penelope, her dog, AND the Ant Hill Mob.<br>Should the Hooded Claw's identity be revealed in this story? Cause Penelope's dog will growl at him each time he approaches her and Penelope. Please let me know.**


End file.
